


let's fall in love

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crack, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life, excessive use of caps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi, my name is Baekhyun.or: Baekhyun runs (quite literally) into a gangly giant who then proceeds to buy him coffee.





	

“Hi, my name is Baekhyun.”

 

“Hi, my name is Chanyeol.”

 

“let us fall in love,” they say at the same time

  
  
  
  


adn then somsethifn hapepepeneddd  [ !!!!!! ](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/soundeffects/images/5/5e/VeggieTales-Logo1.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140426084041)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


B-B-B-B-B-BAEKHYUN

C-C-C-C-C-CHANYEOL

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


kaj akshgi dghkjls flskajiou falkjf voishkjg aokfkl afoi alkjasl  ldkj

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


dick diccc dicki kkcidkc ick dick COCK

  
  
  
  
  
  


hana dul SEX amiright

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


ASSS ASS ASSSSSS

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


G- DRAGONNNNNNNNN

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


hhhhh lordt gODT THAT’S SOME GOOD SHIT RIGHT THERE HOO WOWOWOWOWO

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


JISOOS CHRISTTSTTTTTTTTTTTT

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


that’s enough caps 

jeon wonwoo

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


촉이 와

CHOGI WA

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕

[coffee]

  
  
  
  
  


#JUSTICEFORLUHAN

and by justice i mean the tween clothing chainstore

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

ㅏ ㅓ ㅔ ㅜ ㅗ ㅑ ㅕ ㅖ ㅠ ㅛ ㅂ ㅍ ㅅ ㅈ ㅊ ㄷ ㅌ ㅁ ㄱ ㄴ ㄹ ㅋ 

  
  
  


they had lots of sex and lots of babies 

and they lived happily ever after

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


stream vixx’s the closer~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


hi, my name is bbaabekekehyhunununun

 

hi, my name is bbaabekekehyhunununun

 

hi, my name is bbaabekekehyhunununun

  
  
  
  
  
  


XxjeonjungkookakagoldenmaknaexX

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


d g e a s c  e y w  s g h  h w q g g a s  g   g e e q q  er t

s o r r y  i  n e e d  t o  u p  t h e  w o r d  c o u n t

n c s a r   h s w  y h b nfna nmc w f g  q c v h y e  q   b ls s g r

f a d g e a d g h e  r t g  v s s s r t  t a vv v kevke e eeek q q f v e r q

k e y  i s  l o r d t 

cnc c s c  f we a s f e s a s f s f s f s s f f f f f f f 

s t a n  e x o  s t a n  l e g e n d s

f d  s v v  a a d v ve  e mawmmwmwmw w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w

c

c

a c c

kekekekekek e c a a a a f  n w sod of f    c c c c c c c c c c ccc c c 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


the bee movie but every time they say bee it speeds up 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a joke. i hope you could tell it was a joke. in no way was i being serious goodnight


End file.
